Were you worth it?
by TheDelicateOne
Summary: They were finally in a relationship. She loved him and he loved her. But was it really as it looked like? What has destiny in store for her? What's the truth she is unaware of? What is she going to do when she finds it out?...My 1st story, please do read n review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story so I'll just say please read, enjoy and review..!("v")**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in konoha. Nearly a year ago he had proposed her. The memory of the proposal was still fresh in her mind and heart. Tomorrow was the day which made her heart skip a beat. Tomorrow would mark their one year relationship. Oh how happy she was that words alone could never describe it. She had been waiting so long for this day. Afterall this was the day when her prince charming proposed her. The pink haired beauty's mind went into flashback to the day she came to konoha.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura Haruno and her family had just shifted to konoha. When she turned 16, her family decided to shift to their native place, konoha. Konoha Academy was the best school in konoha. Sakura's parents wanted her to graduate from the best school, which was the main reason they came to konoha. Sakura wanted to become a doctor and she knew that Konoha Academy will surely help her achieve her goal. _

_Sakura came to konoha for one more reason. This reason's name was Sasuke Uchiha. They were childhood friends. They always played together whenever Sakura would visit her grandparents in konoha. They were like best friends. Since last five years, Sakura had developed a feeling towards Sasuke. Initially it was just a mere crush, which later turned into love. She wanted to be close to him, to see him and talk to him every day. _

_On her first day in Konoha Academy she came face to face with Sasuke. Her heart sped like a racing car when she saw him coming towards her. He was shocked to see her in Konoha Academy. "God! You have grown. Much more than I had expected." said Sasuke. At this Sakura blushed and gave a smile. Had she been younger she would have made a face. But as we all know these are some of love's side effects. One could only imagine her happiness when she found out that Sasuke was in most of her classes._

_Sakura was very happy in her new school. She also made many new friends. She also got a non-stop radio as her best friend, Ino. She was the gossip girl of the school. She was just like a living Barbie doll with long and smooth blond hair, hourglass figure and porcelain blue eyes. Sakura found out that Ino had a look alike male. This person was Naruto, with the same sun kissed blond hair and blue eyes. He had the same characteristics as Ino, loud and obnoxious. She found out that Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. _

_A year flew by very swiftly. Sakura wanted to confess her feeling to Sasuke before she graduated. Ino knew that her friend held feelings for the school heart throb. She decided to help her friend. One day, during lunch break she intentionally blurted out to Naruto about Sakura's feelings towards Sasuke. _

"_Really? " asked Naruto._

_Sakura just glared at Ino. She just wanted to strangle Ino to death, who at that time was smirking at her. "Well that's really amazing. But you need to know something. Sasuke is a playboy. He dates girls for like just timepass. Girls fall for his good looks and he uses them. He is currently dating this Amy girl." Naruto told Sakura. Hearing this Sakura got depressed. On seeing her sad expression Naruto said, "But don't worry. When he hears that there is someone who actually loves him, he will certainly return the same feelings."_

"_I hope so." Sakura could only say this._

_Two long and sad months passed by. One day, when Sakura was sitting in her room and had just finished her assignment, she got a text from Ino. It said:_

"_**Naruto told Sasuke that you love him!**__"._

* * *

**TBC**

**Please do review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A.N.: Hello readers! Well here is the second chapter. Please read and enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

"_I hope so." Sakura could only say this._

_Two long and sad months passed by. One day, when Sakura was sitting in her room and had just finished her assignment, she got a text from Ino. It said:_

"_**Naruto told Sasuke that you love him!**__"._

_**Flashback continues...**_

_This blew Sakura's mind."__**WHAT! WHY?**__" she replied._

"_**I don't know. Ask that fool.**__" Came the answer._

_Sakura immediately dialled Naruto's number. "Yo! Naruto spea-"_

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT!"_

_Naruto cringed at the high pitch. "What did I do Sakura? What are you talking about?" he asked innocently._

"_DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME NARUTO! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHY DID YOU TELL SASUKE THAT I LOVE HIM?" Sakura barked at Naruto._

"_Err, isn't that exactly what you do?"_

"_Yeah but that's not what I'm asking."_

"_Oh that. I just felt like it." Saying just this Naruto disconnected the call. He wasn't interested in facing Sakura's wrath._

" _Moron! I'm so gonna kill him. Hell how am I gonna face Sasuke now."_

_One month passed by with Sakura avoiding Sasuke and Naruto avoiding Sakura. She came to know that Sasuke broke up with that Amy girl, but she still avoided him. It was Friday and the classes had just finished. The students were walking out of the school. Sakura knew that she won't be seeing Sasuke today because he would be busy in football practice. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. Their stood the Uchiha prodigy, in all his glory, outside the school gate. _

"_**OH BOY! How am I gonna go past him**__?" thought Sakura. Then she saw Sasuke turning away from the gate and talking to someone. "That's my chance!" She exclaimed and made a mad dash for it. Sakura increased her pace and when she passed Sasuke, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"_

"_Look Sasuke, there she is." Said a very familiar voice. Oh how she wanted to kill the owner of the voice. "__**Fuck you Naruto**__!"thought Sakura and gritted her teeth._

"_Hey Sakura wait!"_

_Now this was someone she had been avoiding, Sasuke. She slowly turned around."Oh hey Sasuke." She said awkwardly. Then she looked at Naruto and glared at him. Seeing the killing look in her eyes Naruto began stuttering, "Err, s-see you later g-guys. Bye!" and ran away._

"_Let walk home together." Said Sasuke._

"_O-okay." Sakura said nervously._

_For the first five minutes neither of them spoke a word. "Damn! This silence is killing me." Thought Sakura and closed her eyes very tightly._

"_You know. I heard something about you." said Sasuke._

"_Err. What is it?"_

"_Guess."_

"_**Damn you Sasuke!**__" thought Sakura annoyingly._

"_**Come on Sakura! You knew you would be facing this situation sooner or later. So say it now, or never.**__" __**Inner Sakura told her.**_

"_Is it about me liking you?" Sakura asked timidly._

"_I don't know. I just heard it. I want to know the truth from you."_

_Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, hard. "Ok then. Yes its true. I love you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Since then they started having a normal conversation. They would chat for hours and more. One night when Sakura was preparing for bed, she heard a knock on the glass door of her balcony. She looked towards the source of the sound and saw Sasuke standing there. Her eyes grew wide and dashed towards the balcony._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" asked a very shocked Sakura._

"_I wanted to tell you something." Sasuke said coolly._

"_But why now? And why here? You could have just texted me or just called me on the phone. And did yo-"_

_Sasuke did not let her finish the sentence for he was now kissing her. And Sakura? Well lets say she was more than just shocked. "I love you. That's what I wanted to say. And I wanted to say it in person."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I love you too Sasuke." Said Sakura and hugged him which he returned whole heartedly._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

**TBC**

**Did you like it? Then please review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait. Here's another chapter. Enjoy it and don't forget to review..**

**And I thank my reviewers so much for reading my story..**

* * *

Recap:

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I love you too Sasuke." Said Sakura and hugged him which he returned whole heartedly._

* * *

**_Present time_**

It was nearly 11:30 p.m. and Sakura was still awake. She couldn't sleep. All she thought about was tomorrow, which was just a few minutes away. She still couldn't believe that they were finally in a relationship and that too far a year. She so badly wanted to see him tomorrow. She wanted to hold him, hug him and kiss him and never let him go. A smile graced her lips while she thought so. She was more than just happy.

Sakura was this happy for yet another reason. Just a few hours ago she had received a mail from Tsunade Senju, the dean of one of the best medical colleges in America, confirming her admission in the college. Sakura had always admired Tsunade and wanted to become like her, as she was originally from konoha and had become one of the best doctors through her hard work. That was why Sakura wanted to learn under her supervision. The news of her admission made her more happy and excited. This happiness wasn't allowing her to sleep. Therefore her thoughts took that responsibility and began making her feel drowsy.

_**Meanwhile somewhere else..**_

A tall black haired man wearing a black jacket was walking on the corridor of his house, towards a room which previously belonged to him. He had his long hair pulled up in a pony tail. He turned the knob and entered the room.

"You know, you should learn to knock and then enter someone's room." A smooth voice in the room said coolly.

"And you should learn to go to bed early."

"Hn."

"I wonder what kind of a person Sakura is to fall for someone with such limited vocabulary like you, little brother." Itachi replied and walked towards the black haired male.

"Hn."

"I thought love would have changed you. But I guess I was wrong." Itachi said and sighed at his brother's attitude. He walked towards the window and looked outside at the full moon.

"You know Sasuke, you shouldn't be using her like this. She's your childhood friend. Just to win a challenge, you are messing with her feelings."

"You know it very well Itachi, I never lose. It doesn't matter whatever the case may be." Sasuke coldly replied.

Itachi sighed. "Tell me this Sasuke. In this long one year duration, did you ever feel anything towards her?"

"You should know me better Itachi. I only date girls as a time pass and without any feelings. The same goes for Sakura. The only difference is that this was a bet. I see her only as a friend."

"That does not give you the right to play with her feelings. You shouldn't have used her for this. She loves you with all her heart. You shouldn't have used your friend."

"I know what I'm doing. The bet will end tomorrow. I'll come up with some excuse to hurt her as much less as I can. And then there's her fault as well if she is hurt." Sasuke replied with his eyes closed.

"How come?"

"Sakura already knew what kind of a person I'm. That I only date girls as a time pass. It's her mistake that she fell in love with me. Even after knowing what a person I am, she should have never expected me to love her as well." Sasuke replied, without showing any kind of emotion.

"**So for you all this was nothing? That her love for you is a mistake?**" thought Itachi

"So this is what you think. Tell me this, what are you going to say to her tomorrow? That you only dated her because you wanted to win a lame challenge of 'dating a girl for a complete year'? Sometimes I pity you more than her. I don't understand what kind of a person you are. When are you going to grow up?" Itachi said, getting really irritated by his little brother's attitude.

"Hn."

"You will never change." Saying this Itachi exited his brother's room and closed the door. He went into his room, closed the door and sat on his bed and became lost in his thoughts.

"**I wonder what happened to the Sasuke I knew. Oh Sasuke! when will you learn to respect the people who love you. You think Sakura's love is a mistake. That she should have never loved you. When will you learn that loving someone is never decided by us. It happens. You have to learn this Sasuke that breaking someone's trust is the worst you can do to them. And especially of those who love and care for you with all their heart. People get hurt Sasuke. By doing this you leave a huge wound in their heart that no ointment other than love can heal. Huh, but that's something you are incapable of giving. I can only hope that someday you learn this. That you learnt to care, love and respect those who care for you. And I'm sure that that someday will be the day when you'll get the taste of your own medicine.** "

Itachi then took out the small video camera from his jacket's pocket.

"I'm sorry little brother but I have to do this. She deserves to know the truth. You are not worthy of her love."

* * *

**TBC**

**Now now what is this? This wasn't what we had expected, right? **

**So to know more, please continue reading my story and please do review as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm really very very sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Recap:

Itachi then took out the small video camera from his jacket's pocket.

"I'm sorry little brother but I have to do this. She deserves to know the truth. You are not worthy of her love."

* * *

It was 8 in the morning and Sakura was gloomily looking out of the window at the rain. It has been raining since 6 a.m. and did not seem like it was going to stop for a while. "Damn this rain. Why isn't it stopping? Today's our first anniversary and this rain is spoiling all of it."

First anniversary. These two words were just enough to make Sakura's heart skip a beat. She felt as if this was their first wedding anniversary. All of this felt like a dream to her. She started thinking of what Sasuke would have planned for this special day. "I think he is going to take me for a nice romantic dinner, under the starry sky and the white moonlight, with just us around and nobody else, with a sweet romantic background music like Bryan Adams' '_I'll be right here waiting for you_'. OMG! How romantic that would be." Sakura clasped her hands together and let out a giggle. She then looked out of the window and her smile turned into a frown. "Only if it stops raining."

"Sakura dear! There's a phone call for you."

"Coming Mom!" Sakura shouted back.

Just as Sakura exited her room, a hooded figure climbed up her balcony and took out a small packet. The figure opened the glass door, which separated Sakura's room and the balcony, and stepped inside. He placed the packet on her bed and left a handwritten note over it. "I can only hope the best for you." Saying this, the figure exited the room through the same place he had entered from.

_**Meanwhile downstairs...**_

"Mom, whose call is it?"

"It's your job to find out." Mebuki Haruno replied and then passed the phone receiver to her daughter.

"Hello?... O.M.G. Is it really you? I can't believe my ears! Hiroshi!" Sakura nearly shouted at the caller.

"I see your pitch hasn't changed a bit. So how's my little cherry blossom? And by the way, please start giving me some respect because I'm eight years older than you, which makes me your senior. Respect your seniors Pinky."

"I'm very fine you know. And I'll give you the respect only when you really deserve it."

"Oh really? So when's that going to happen?"

"Hmm. Let's see. That is when you stop calling me Pinky!"

"Oh come on. You're spoiling the fun. Anyways I like calling you Pinky. That name really suits you. You know, it really matches your hair."

"I think that's exactly the reason why my name is Sakura. Ok let's stop it here. So tell me, how's Akemi? Is she the same Hitler as before?" asked Sakura and let out a giggle.

"Yeah. You can say that. But her mood swings are much worse than that. You know, those pregnancy stuffs."

"Haha. Hey Hiroshi?"

"Hmm?"

"You really deserve that."Sakura said and let out a laugh.

"You know Pinky, sometimes I wonder whether you are my cousin or Akemi's sister. Anyways I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm. Go on."

"As you know, Akemi's due nearly three weeks from now. I was just thinking if you could come here in California and stay with us during that time."

"Amazing! That would be really cool you know. And during my stay there, I can also visit my future medical college and even meet Tsunade. "

"Can you please elaborate?"

"Well as you see, I haven't seen you guys in a while. So it will be fun visiting you."

"I understood that part, but not the 'future medical college' part."

"Oh that. Let's say, I got admission in Tsunade Senju's medical college."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Dear Lord! So now Pinky's gonna be a doctor? May God save your future patients."

"HIROSHI!"

"Geez. You didn't have to shout that loud. I was just kidding. Sakura you have no idea how proud you have made us. Ok so let's say our goodbyes as I have to take you dear sister-in-law to the doc's for a checkup. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Saying this Sakura disconnected the call.

"Looks like my sweetheart is going to leave me all alone now." Kizashi Haruno said and faked sadness.

"Dad. I'm not 'leaving' you. I'm just going to study there. And I promise, whenever I get a chance, I'll surely visit you guys." Sakura smiled cheerfully and hugged her dad.

"Seems like I'm an outsider here." Mebuki Haruno said.

"Come on Mom. You are complaining like a little kid."

"Well Sakura do you know the reason why? No? Well that's because when people enter old age, they become kids again. You understand what it means, don't you?" Kizashi teased his wife and laughed whole heartedly along with his daughter. A vein started to pop on Mebuki's forehead and she began to form fists.

"Well dear husband of mine. Are you suggesting that I'm growing old?"

Sakura knew where this was going. She didn't want to see her father all bruised up.

"Mom Mom Mom! Calm down. You know how dad is, he's just teasing you. Besides, I think you're the most beautiful woman and mother in the world."

Mebuki smiled at her daughter's words and kissed her cheek.

"Can I get one too."

"Nope." Both mother and daughter said in unison and started laughing.

"But I want one. From both of you. And, a group hug as well." said Sakura.

Everyone in the room let out a whole hearted laugh. Both the parents kissed their only daughter and had a group hug.

"This calls for a family pic." Said Sakura and took out her cell phone and took a picture of her happy family.

"We are really happy for you dear." Said Mebuki.

"And proud as well, future Dr. Sakura Haruno." Kizashi added.

Sakura gave her heart winning smile to her parents and hugged them again. She looked and was really very happy today, unknown to what destiny had in store for her.

* * *

**TBC**

**So how was it guys? Did you enjoy it? Then please leave your reviews for me.:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey guys. Sorry I'm updating after a really long time. Took me a while to decide the correct plot for this chapter. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"We are really happy for you dear." Said Mebuki._

_"And proud as well, future Dr. Sakura Haruno." Kizashi added._

_Sakura gave her heart winning smile to her parents and hugged them again. She looked and was really very happy today, unknown to what destiny had in store for her._

* * *

The raven haired male stared out of his bedroom window at the non-stop rain. On first look one would say that he was just enjoying the view, unless they knew him better. Even though he looked relaxed from the outside but he was really irritated from the inside.

"**Damn this rain. I just hope this stops soon. I really need to sort out this problem as soon as possible.**" This was what Sasuke was actually thinking. He sighed and went downstairs to grab something to drink, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

"I have done my job little brother. I wish I had done it earlier." Itachi said looking at his younger brother and went to back his room.

**_Meanwhile at Sakura's house…_**

Pictures were lying on the floor like dried leaves under a tree. Photos of Sakura and her parents, she and Hiroshi, her childhood photos with her parents and grandparents, photos of her and Sasuke. Sasuke, the name in itself was like a melody to her ears. She took one of their photos and traced her fingers over his picture. "**I just can't believe we are together now. It just feels like yesterday that we met, knew each other, became friends, played together and now, we are lovers.**" Thought Sakura.

"Looking at your childhood memories?" Said Mebuki, who was holding two mugs of hot coffee and had just entered the living room.

"Mm hm."

"Ah! Just look at this little girl. So chubby and so cute. I wonder where she is now."

"Right infront of you. The only difference is that she has grown into a fine young lady." Kizashi said.

"Thanks Dad."

"And look at this little boy. You know when he was still a baby, according to Kushina, he looked like a girl." Said Mebuki and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well now that little boy has grown up into a fine young lad. What was his name again?"

"Sasuke." replied Sakura.

"Ah yes. Sasuke. I wonder who would be the lucky lady who gets to marry him."

"Oh Kizashi dear. He is still very young you know."

"So what? He will get married someday. Speaking of which, I hear that Fugaku and Mikoto are planning Itachi's wedding. Just last Friday I met Fugaku. He was saying that Itachi is currently dating a girl named Asako Izumi."

"Isn't she the daughter of their rival company's owner?"

"Yes. I must say Itachi is very clever and really quick in action. And what I think is he truly loves that girl. I mean to say that he isn't dating that girl for just business purpose. He doesn't look like that kind of a guy to me. Anyways, Fugaki is pleased that his son did a good job in finding his future wife, in both ways." Kizashi replied with a sigh.

"Well I must say this girl Asako is really lucky to have Itachi as her future husband. I wonder if someday Sasuke marries our daughter and hence join both our and their companies." Mebuki said and let out a giggle. At this her husband laughed whole heartedly. "Woman, I'm really amazed by your imagination."

Both husband and wife kept arguing on the topic for God knows how long. Unknown to them, throughout their argument Sakura was blushing really madly. "Keep dreaming you guys. Anyways I'm going to my room." Saying this, Sakura got up and started walking towards her room.

On entering her room, the first thing that Sakura saw was a packet along with a note, on her bed. She saw the glass door to her balcony, open. "I think someone entered my room through the balcony. Oh how silly am I! It must have been Sasuke. Then that means this packet must be a gift from him. OMG! How romantic!" Sakura squealed happily. She closed the door and locked it from inside, and then opened the note. "It's a hand written note. But it doesn't look like Sasuke's handwriting. Still, it seems really familiar. I think I've seen this somewhere."

"_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**First of all, know this that this isn't from Sasuke. There's a CD in that packet. You must see it. You really need to know the truth you have been unaware of. I know I should have told you this in person. But I didn't have enough courage to do that. I recommend you see it today itself.**_

_**Your Well wisher.**_"

"A truth that I have been unaware of? What might that be? Let's just check it out." Sakura tore the packet and took out the CD. She then switched on her laptop and inserted the CD in it.

* * *

"Finally! It stopped raining." Blue eyes gleamed with joy as their owner said so. "OMG! I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell her." Ino took her phone and hurriedly typed Sakura's number. "Come on. Pick it up already. Damn! Why isn't she answering?" Ino got frustrated and threw her phone on the couch. "Maybe I should pay her a visit and tell her this good news face to face. Brilliant Ino! You are a genius." Ino then took her mobile, purse and an umbrella, in case it rained again, and dashed out of the front door and closed it really hard.

"Ino! When will you ever learn to close the door 'slowly'and with a little care?" Ino's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"When you guys learn to knock before entering my room!" Ino shouted back.

Ino couldn't help but smile. Just few hours ago, she received a mail confirming her admission in the same medical college as Sakura."I just can't wait to see the look on her face after I tell her this good news." She giggled at the thought of what her best friend's reaction would be.

**_At Sakura's home…_**

She just couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. She was totally unable to tell, what she just saw and heard was even true or not. What had just happened? What was this suppose to mean? Who brought her the CD? Why would some unknown person send her this CD and that too today? Why now and not earlier? What was happening with her? She couldn't even tell what she was feeling right now. Was it betrayal? Or hatred? Should she be sad and cry? Or should she be angry? What should she do?

The contents of the CD were now messing with her head.

"_**You know Sasuke, you shouldn't be using her like this. She's your childhood friend. Just to win a challenge, you are messing with her feelings**_."

"He used me. Just to win a stupid challenge?"

"_**You should know me better Itachi. I only date girls as a time pass and without any feelings. The same goes for Sakura. The only difference is that this was a bet. I see her only as a friend."**_

"After using me, playing with my emotions, my feelings, playing with me as if I'm your toy, you say that I'm your FRIEND! "

"_**I know what I'm doing. The bet will end tomorrow. I'll come up with some excuse to hurt her as much less as I can. And then there's her fault as well if she is hurt."**_

"To hurt me as much less as you can? Do you even know how it feels to be hurt? To be betrayed, cheated, used, to be lied? Do you even know how one feels when they find out that the person they loved so much, whom they gave their heart to, just used them for a stupid bet! You have hurt me more than you can ever imagine Sasuke. You have broken my heart and my trust beyond repair."

"_**It's her mistake that she fell in love with me. Even after knowing what a person I am, she should have never expected me to love her as well."**_

"Actually, you are right Sasuke. It was completely my fault, my mistake that I fell in love with you. That I didn't care what kind of a person you were, I just loved you. Do you know what my biggest mistake was Sasuke? That I was stupid. I was naïve and a complete fool to have fallen in love with you and to have expected love in return from you, even after knowing what kind of a person you were."

Sakura then began reminiscing about their time together. Their dates, gifts, hugs and kisses. Those smiles, the happiness, the love and affection. Whenever she remembered those moments, a smile would always grace her lips. Even now there was a smile on her face, even after finding out the truth she still smiled. But it soon faded when she realized it was all a lie. The love, the affection, the hugs and kisses, everything was a lie. Instead of the smile, there were tears that graced her green eyes now, flowing endlessly like a river.

"I know what I've to do now. I won't slap you or scream at you for using me. I will just leave you alone with your life. Thankyou so much for making me realize what I really am. A fool. I'll never cross your path again Sasuke. That's a promise."

She wiped her tears and then picked up the note that was with the CD and looked at it. She stared at it and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Itachi."

* * *

**TBC**

**Again sorry for the late update guys. Please do review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's another chapter.**

* * *

Recap:

"_I know what I've to do now. I won't slap you or scream at you for using me. I will just leave you alone with your life. Thankyou so much for making me realize what I really am. A fool. I'll never cross your path again Sasuke. That's a promise."_

_She wiped her tears and then picked up the note that was with the CD and looked at it. She stared at it and smiled softly._

"_Thank you, Itachi."_

* * *

"The number you've dialed is currently switched off."

"Damn it! Why the hell is her phone switched off?" He dialed her number one last time which earned him the same reply. "What the hell!" He growled angrily and threw his phone on the bed. Oh boy! Was the great Uchiha Sasuke angry? No, just 'angry' would be an understatement. He was fucking furious. Since last one hour, he had been constantly trying to call his 'girlfriend'. But her damn phone was switched off. Why was he even calling her? Lemme tell you why. The king of playboys and the most arrogant ice cube of a human, Uchiha Sasuke, did not know what and how was he going to tell his 'girlfriend' about the bet. The Uchiha Sasuke, who has dumped countless of girls in his 18 years of life, couldn't even come up with a suitable reason to tell his current girlfriend, who was also his childhood friend, why he was dumping her. Why was this happening? Why wasn't his brain functioning properly? With his previous girlfriends, he had no trouble in giving them a reason for why he dumped them. But this case was something else.

He ran out of all the ideas or reasons his brain would muster up during his previous breakups. All he could come up was to call her. But the almighty Uchiha would never admit it out loud that he did not know what he would say after Sakura had received the call and they had shared their hellos. Earlier he had thought of meeting her in person and telling her about the bet. And knowing Sakura, he was sure that she would break down infront of him and create a scene. She would accuse him of using her, playing with her feelings and so on and again cry a lot, being a little emotional person as she was. Ok not 'a little', but a lot emotional. For some reason he just couldn't see her cry. Even imagining her cry made him feel something that he couldn't decipher. That was why he had dismissed that idea. This particular girl was having her effect on him and giving him a lot of problems without even her realizing it.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven locks and gripped them hard. He still hadn't come up with any other solution.

"Damn it!" There goes the cursing again.

* * *

"Finally I reached her home." The blonde took in a deep breath and pressed the doorbell button.

"Oh hello Ino dear. Sakura's in her room upstairs." Sakura"s mother said.

"Thanks Aunty."

Sakura was still sitting like a statue and staring at her laptop screen. She didn't even hear her bedroom door open.

"AND THE WHOLE WORLD KNEELED DOWN AND PRAISED THE BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS GODDESS INO AND SO MUST YOU! WHAT'S UP PRINCESS?" Ino shouted at the top of her voice and grinned like an idiot. Sakura quickly wiped her tears which were flowing out again and put a fake smile on her face. "Stop flattering yourself pig."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WERE YOU CRYING FOREHEAD?"

"No, I wa-"

"YOU WERE INDEED CRYING!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"No I wasn't."

"STOP LYING FOREHEAD! I KNOW YOU WERE CRYING! THAT'S WHY YOUR EYES ARE SO RED!"

"Something just went into my eyes and for God's sake lower your voice Pig! Someone might hear you."

Sakura quickly got up and locked the door. "HAH! THAT EXPLAINS YOU WERE INDEED CRYING! NOW TELL ME WHY. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING? IS IT PORN OR SOMETHING?"

"No Ino it's nothing like that and give me back my laptop!" Sakura tried to snatch her laptop from Ino but failed.

"Oh come on. Even if it is porn, it's nothing like I haven't seen it before." Saying so, Ino pressed the play button.

"No no no no no! Don't play it! NO!"

Ino completely ignored what she said.

"_**I wonder what kind of a person Sakura is to fall for someone with such limited vocabulary like you, little brother."**_

"Hold on a second! Isn't that Itachi's voice? Is it some kind of a sting operation?"

"No it isn't. Just give it back to me!"

"Why are you so desperate to have your laptop back? Huh! This means you're definitely hiding something!"

"_**You know Sasuke, you shouldn't be using her like this. She's your childhood friend. Just to win a challenge, you are messing with her feelings."**_

"A challenge?"

"Oh no!"

"What the hell is this Sakura?"

"Ino I beg you. Please don't watch it."

But Ino ignored her request and continued watching the video.

* * *

"That bastard! I'm so gonna kick his ass."

"Stop right there Ino."

"Why are you even stoping me Sakura? Come on! He just used you to win a fucking lame bet! Do you think it's just an ordinary thing? He betrayed you, toyed with your heart and feelings! And you just forgave him?"

"I HAVE NOT FORGIVEN HIM! AND NEVER WILL! Do you even know how I feel right now? How hard it was for me to find out that the person I loved the most used me for a bet? Try to put yourself in my shoes and think. I knew what kind of a person he was but I still loved him and wanted him to love me back. It was my own mistake to fall in love with such a jerk! I should have known that one day or another I would be facing this situation like his previous girlfriends. I shouldn't have expected any better, but I did. That's why I've decided, I'll leave for California tomorrow itself."

Ino knew what kind of an emotional person Sakura was. So she decided not to argue about this matter and instead changed the topic.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me about it. Even I'll be going to California, in the same medical college as you."

Sakura could only stare at her. Eyes full of shock. "Do you mean, you also…."

Ino smiled and said,"Yup! And don't worry. You've my full support over this….Sasuke thing."

"Thank you Ino."Said Sakura and hugged her best friend.

"Hey can I go with you to California tomorrow. I know it's too soon for me but instead if going alone later, I would rather go with you tomorrow itself. And don't worry about my parents I'll convince them."

Sakura smiled and said, "I can't thank you enough Ino. Now, I think we should start packing."

"Yeah. I guess so. And lets have a farewell party tonight, in the new club. Like a girls' night out."

"Sounds fun. Hey, you want some hot chocolate? No, don't answer that. I'll go get it for you." Sakura then unlocked the door and ran downstairs to bring some hot chocolate for Ino.

"It wasn't your mistake Sakura. It never was. You just…..fell in love. He just wasn't worth it."

* * *

That night the girls had a great time together. They danced, sang and most of all enjoyed like there was no tomorrow. While there was someone, who went from houses to houses in search of his 'girlfriend'.

Sasuke first went to Sakura's house but her parents said she had gone out with Ino. He again tried her number, but it was still switched off. He then did something out of the ordinary. He called Naruto.

"Naruto, meet me outside the park."

"What? But why?"

_Beep. Beep._

"You bastard! How dare you hang up on me!"

About 15-20 minutes later Naruto arrived outside the park.

"Why did you ca-"

"Do you have Ino's number?"

"What? Isn't her best friend Sakura, your girlfriend? Dude, are you going back into that badass playboy version of yours? I thought you were serious about Sakura!"

"_Tsk. _It's Sakura I need to talk to. But her phone is switched off and her parents said She went out with Ino. Now stop annoying me and tell me whether you have Ino's number or not!"

"Jeez. You didn't have to freak out like that. Here ta- Hey don't you have your own phone?"

"Hn. Shut up."

"The number you're trying to speak to is not answering the call."

"What the fuck! Now why isn't she picking up her damn phone!" Sasuke angrily proceeded to smash the phone on the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! That's my phone buddy."

"Hn. Do you know where she lives?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Know. Where. Ino. Lives?"

"Hey what are you trying to do Sasuke? Are you gonna rob her or something?"

"Yes. Or. No?"

"Err, yes."

"Take me there."

On reaching Ino house Sasuke sent Naruto to ask where both the girls were since he wasn't very good at talking to a girl's parents, unless they were Sakura's. Nearly 5-10 minutes later Naruto returned.

"They aren't in the house. Ino's mom said that they went out to some club to celebrate. Something like a farewell party."

"Farewell party?"

"Oh yeah she also said that both would be leaving for California. You see they both got admission in some Tsunade Senju's medical college."

"Which club?"

"They didn't say which one."

Sasuke started his car and drove at great speed. He had to find her. As soon as possible.

Both boys searched every club, but no sign of Sakura. They even mistook some girl wearing a pink wig as Sakura. And when they reached the new club, Sakura And her friends had already left. They were late just by a minute.

"**Where the hell are you Sakura?"**

The next day Sasuke tried to call her, but her phone was still switched off. Even when he went to her house, he got the same reply he received the previous day.

"**Where are you? I need to tell you something."**

Sakura went out with Ino to do some last minute shopping. Truth is, she was avoiding someone. Last night when she had reached home her mother told her that Sasuke came looking for her. And she knew he would come today as well. That's why she went out with Ino as early as possible and purposely broke her phone, telling her parents that last night by mistake she dropped her phone on the dance floor.

Sasuke was still looking for her. But he couldn't find her. It was now 3 in the afternoon. The flight for California would leave in the next two hours. He had to find her before that.

"**I need to tell you that….. "**

He knew that since now only two hours were left for the flight, Sakura would certainly not waste any more time outside. Which meant she was definitely at home. He turned his car in her house's direction and drove at great speed. Untill a certain call interrupted him. It was his father. He had to receive the call.

"I don't care where you are. Just come home right away."

"Damn it!"

He had to follow his father's order. He turned his car in his house's direction and drove really fast so that he could reach home fast, listen to whatever shit his father had to say and then meet Sakura before her flight took off.

It took his father about an hour and a half to tell him that Sasuke would be leaving for London in a week for his further business studies. And to accompany him and to complete his own business studies, Naruto was also going. When his father was done with his talk, Sasuke literally ran out of his house and quickly drove to the airport.

Itachi stared at his younger brother , who was speeding off, and smirked.

"Good job Sakura. You didn't even say a word to him. Still you are making him so restless. I wonder how."

But luck wasn't on Sasuke's side today. There was a huge traffic jam. He somehow reached the airport and looked at his watch and saw that he still had ten minutes left.

"I made it."

Then something struck him. He looked at his watch carefully. That's when he saw it. The second's arm wasn't even moving. He quickly took out his phone to check the time when he heard the announcement which said that the flight for California was taking off.

He was late.

He saw Sakura and Ino's parents waving at their daughters. All he could do was stare at the flight which took off.

**"...****I'm sorry."**

* * *

**TBC**

**So, how was this chapter guys? Do you agree with what Ino said? Please review your ****thoughts and answers. **

**Oh, and one more thing guys. There will be a huge time skip in the next chapter. That's why I had to rush this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews people. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. It's been a long time since I last updated this story. Sorry again guys. Here I give you another chapter.**

* * *

Recap:

_He was late._

_He saw Sakura and Ino's parents waving at their daughters. He could only stare at the flight which took off._

"…_**I**__**'m sorry."**_

* * *

For him it still seemed like yesterday when he was driving at top speed to the airport, just to meet her, and say…

"…_**I'm sorry."**_

A week after that incident, he had to leave for London with that knucklehead of a best friend. When they reached London, Naruto had forced him to tell the secret because of which Sakura had left so suddenly. It was very clear that Sakura somehow found out about the challenge. Of course after hearing the full story, Naruto lashed out at Sasuke, being the hot tempered brat as he was. For the first time ever, Sasuke didn't retort. He didn't even flinch at the curses that Naruto threw at him without a second thought. He kept silent, because he knew he deserved it. After Naruto was done lecturing his best friend, he came back to his senses and realized that he has spoken a little 'too much'. He got ready to get his ass kicked. But Sasuke didn't even touch him. He just stared out of the window.

"I won't hit you Naruto."

The blue eyed teenager had never seen his best friend like this before. The expression on his face clearly said only one word. LOST. Naruto's eyes softened on seeing Sasuke's face. He may have won the challenge, but lost to the girl who once deeply loved him but for sure hated him now.

For at least 2 years, Sasuke could never understand why he felt so lost whenever he thought about Sakura and how he betrayed her. It was guilt. Yes he knew that. But to this extent? No, that was something unusual. It took him another one year to realize that it wasn't just guilt. There was something more. Something that made his heart speed up like a racing car. Something that made him smile whenever he remembered her kisses. His fingers would automatically trace the spots where she used to kiss him. His forehead, nose, cheeks, neck. Lips. There was something that made him look at her picture and trace his fingers on her smile, whenever he remembered her. Something was definitely there that made him crave for her. Something that made him want to see her again, to hold her in his arms, apologize to her, to tell her that he was a fool to accept such a challenge and use her. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, he missed her smile, her voice, her touches, her kisses. Still he couldn't comprehend what this something was.

Naruto clearly saw how Sasuke's behaviour changed. He would suddenly turn gloomy, or smile without any reason. Even laugh sometimes. Sometimes he would even say "Forgive me" or "I'm sorry" in his sleep. And one day he crossed his limit. One evening when Naruto came back after his jogging, he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch and eating…

"What the…!? Strawberry pastry?"

"Hmmm. Sweet." Exclaimed Sasuke.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. He began sweating like crazy. And that was not because of the jogging. He immediately ran to his room, took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Rin-_

"Hell-"

"ITACHI YOUR BROTHER IS GOING CRAZY! H-H-HE IS FREAKING ME OUT! HE'S DOING THESE CRAZY TH-TH-THINGS! I'M TELLING YOU H-H-HE HAS GONE INSANE!"

On the other side, Itachi had to pull the phone away from his ear and pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. "For God's sake Naruto, at least for once try to talk in a more civilized way, in low volume. Now tell me what is Sasuke doing?"

"HE GOES CR-"

"No. Shouting. Naruto."

"Ok ok. Calm down Naruto. Ok ok. _Phew_! Well, he goes crazy sometimes. He would suddenly turn gloomy, or start smiling without any reason. And even laugh sometimes. He even mumbles "Forgive me" or "I'm sorry" in his sleep. But he crossed his limit today. He was eating a strawberry pastry today."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. "So? What's the big deal?"

"Wh-wh-what's the big deal? Sasuke's your brother for God's sake and he's acting totally out of character. You know him since the day he was born. The whole world knows that he loathes sweets. Heck he doesn't even take a pinch of sugar in his coffee and today he was eating a fucking strawberry pastry and even said 'sweet' . And here you are, asking me what's the big deal? Aren't you even worried about him? You of all people should be more worried about him than anyone else."

"Are you done talking? Or is there something more you want to tell me?"

"What the? What kind of a brother are you? You-"

"You see Naruto, I'm kind of busy right now." Itachi turned and looked at his girlfriend sitting on the couch, who was now working on her laptop. Both of them were really 'busy' when Naruto decided to call. His girlfriend, Asako had now her specs on and she seemed to be more interested in her laptop than her boyfriend.

"What can be more important than your on-the-verge-of-going-crazy brother?"

"An on-the-verge-of-going-angry girlfriend." At this Asako glared at him. "Let's keep this talk for later kiddo."

"But what about Sasuke? And what about his..his...behaviour?"

"Well, that's normal."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not for Sasuke I mean. For kids your age. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait-"

_beep beep beep _

"THAT JERK!"

Itachi put his phone away and went back to his girlfriend on the couch. "I'm sorry baby. Someone really needed my help."

"I know very well how you helped that kid, Itachi. I know how Naruto is. It will take him months to figure out what you said meant. And at least a year for Sasuke to realize that he has actually fallen in love with his now ex-girlfriend. And when he does, he will definitely go crazy and will try to find her in every way possible. I would love to see his face then."

"Hn. Me too."

" Don't mind me saying this, but your brother is way more dense and stupid than Naruto is. Any normal person would have fallen for that girl during that one year. But he decided to fall for her after she left."

"Hmm. You know everyone so well." saying so Itachi kissed Asako's neck.

Asako sighed and said, "You know what, you're one hell of a jerk."

"What?" Itachi instantly pulled away and looked at his girlfriend.

"mm hm. Sometimes you seem like a really caring brother, but sometimes you act like a complete asshole."

Itachi looked amused. "How so?"

"Everyone knows how much you love and care about your brother. No one can prove otherwise. You help him in everything. Even finding a girlfriend. But at the same time you go up to his girlfriend and give her a video showing how your brother is using her. Hence causing the girl to leave the country unannounced."

Itachi looked at her, surprised. "Who said _I_ gave her the video?"

"Weren't it you who just a few minutes ago said that I knew everyone very well? And that includes you too Itachi. You only told me that someone had given Sasuke's girlfriend a video, showing Sasuke's real motive behind their relationship. It was more than obvious for me that that someone was none other than you." Asako pointed at Itachi and smirked.

"Actually I sneaked into her room and kept the CD on her bed."

"Have you done a course on sneaking into a girl's bedroom?"

Itachi chuckled at this. "Kind of. Please remind me, how many times did I sneak into your room?"

"20 in the middle of the night and 5 in the broad daylight." both of them chuckled at this and Itachi kissed his girlfriend on the lips. They both separated and Itachi said to her, "You remember each and every detail about anything related to anyone. Perfect for a top business woman."

Asako sighed and said, "Business was never my first choice. A teacher is what I wanted to become but couldn't do it. You know how much I love kids. I loved spending time with them. But dad would have never allowed it. For him the job of a teacher was nothing. He would have never allowed me to become a teacher because he thought it was something that would ruin our status. He always said, "You have to become a greater name in business than I ever was. You shouldn't be the one to get salary, but the one who gives the salary." He made it very clear since the very first day that my ultimate goal should be to takeover his company after he retires, which I never wanted to do. I love him very much, that was why I had to crush my dreams and follow his orders. Sometimes I envy that girl whom Sasuke was dating. What was her name again?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno. Lucky girl. An only child and that too a daughter, just like me. But has a father who is so much better than mine. He saw what his daughter wanted to do and never forced her into business. He allowed her to live her life like she desired and become whatever she wanted to."

Itachi looked at his girlfriend, who he would be engaged to in less than ten days, and smiled. He then brought her closer and kissed her forehead. "But I'm glad you chose business. Because that's the reason why we met and are together now."

Asako smiled and kissed him on the lips, "And will soon be married."

Itachi smiled and hugged her. "This nature of your's is what I love the most."

"I love you Itachi."

"Hmm."

They kissed again and stayed like that for a while. Asako then pulled away and looked at him and said, "Sometimes I wonder, why a genius like you took nearly a year to figure out that Sakura was the girl your brother was dating, to win the challenge _you_ gave him."

Itachi sighed and looked away from his girlfriend. He then put his head on her lap and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheeks while playing with his hair. "Everytime I've given Sasuke a challenge, I've wanted him to learn and grow. And he did. Challenging Sasuke was my way of teaching him things that he would never learn when someone would literally teach it to him. He took challenges more seriously than his school work. When I came to know that he was dating girls just to pass his time and treating them like a tissue paper, I was very disappointed in him. I wanted him to learn to respect them. That was why I gave him that challenge in the first place. During those previous challenges, I noticed that those jobs kind of became a hobby for him. He loved doing them even after the challenge was over. I thought that by the end of this new challenge, he would learn to respect girls and even fall for one. But I guess he knew what I wanted and for some reason decided to do otherwise. I noticed that something in him has changed. Maybe because he was growing and was no longer the happy kid I knew or maybe due to his school environment. But something about him has definitely changed. He no longer saw challenges as a way to learn, but as something that he HAS to win at any cost. I guess that is why he did this. He made sure that I should never find out who he was dating, until 2 months before the challenge ended, all thanks to Naruto. I was more than happy when I found out that the girl was Sakura. I knew that she would change his way of seeing things and in some way or other she will make my brother fall in love with her."

"And she did. It's your brother who hasn't yet realized it yet."

"True. Sometimes I wish I should have never given him that challenge."

Itachi sighed and continued, " Just two weeks before the challenge ended, I found out he was just trying to win the challenge and saw Sakura as a source or path that would bring him victory. It was clear that he had no feelings for her, not even pity. That is why I made that video and gave it to Sakura. She deserved to know the truth and Sasuke needed to learn a lesson. But what happened later was something that I hadn't expected. I never imagined that she would leave unannounced and that Sasuke would run after her like crazy." Itachi said and chuckled.

"I'm glad you did that. Even if Sakura is hurt right now, she knows the truth and is no longer in the dark. That is all that matters. All thanks to you." Asako then kissed her boyfriend.

"You know, sometimes I feel that I am really lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Hmmm, really?"

"Mm hm."

"Elaborate."

"Well that's because I don't have to hide anything from you. Or maybe, I just can't hide anything from you. You know when I lie or even try to lie or hide something, you know whatever I said to someone else is true or not or whatever I did without telling you. Are you some kind of a lie detector or a mind reader like Professor X from the X-Men series? Maybe you are, Professor X. Just a lot more beautiful, hotter, sexier and a woman with lots of hair on your head and who is really amazing on the couch, bed, office table, kitchen counter and even in the shower."

Asako kept looking at him with a smile on her face and played with his hair. "What are you suggesting?"

"What I am suggesting is that we should finish what we were busy doing just 20 minutes ago." Itachi took her hand and kissed it.

"Well well, someone's in the mood I see. What if I disagree?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know."

Asako laughed at this and said, "You really are a cocky bastard." She bent down to kiss her lover on the lips. Itachi kissed her back and after few seconds pulled back and said "You taste sweet."

"Really? What kind of sweet?"

"Sweeter than honey. Let me taste you even more." said Itachi and resumed kissing her with the intention of finishing 'it' this time, without any interruptions.

_**Meanwhile somewhere else...**_

Naruto watched every activity of Sasuke while hiding behind the pillar near the kitchen. He needed to know what Sasuke was up to. He saw him staring at the leftover pink cream of the pastry he had been eating. He stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. After 10 minutes of staring Sasuke picked the plate and said, "Pink, just like your hair." He then licked the cream, without leaving any trace of it on the plate. "Sweet, just like your lips".

Shivers ran down Naruto's body. He was more than horrified after witnessing that scene. He quickly ran away from there. He hurriedly climbed the stairs, tumbling many times in the process, went inside his room and locked the door. He quickly took out his phone and dialed the only person he could call at the moment.

* * *

Clothes were scattered all over the place near the couch they were lying on.

_Ring ring  
_

_Ring ring  
_

Itachi was lying naked on top of his future wife and was busy kissing her on the couch. He pulled away from her and looked at his phone.

"Oh not again!"

"Is it Naruto again?"

"Yeah. But I'm not letting him interrupt me this time." Itachi cancelled the call and switched off his phone. He looked satisfied now. "Now no one's gonna disturb us. So where were we?"

Asako laughed and pulled him closer to her and began kissing him.

_**While on the other side of the phone...**_

"What The Hell! You can't just cut my call like that Itachi! You're the only one I can depend on right now! What am I gonna do now?"

"Naruto, are you in there?"

It was Sasuke. Naruto freaked out on hearing Sasuke's voice and screamed like a little girl. "THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Naruto?"

"Ye-yeah I'm in here."

"Open the door."

"Er-err you see Sasuke I-"

"Just open it."

Naruto gulped and opened the door with shivering hands.

"When did you return?"

"Ju-ju-just a f-f-few minutes ago."

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds and said, "Are you trying to imitate Hinata?"

"N-no. Not at a-all hehe."

"Then stop stammering you idiot."Sasuke said, looking clearly annoyed. "Anyways Naruto, I came here to tell you something." Sasuke moved closer to Naruto.

"What is it?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him closer. "Listen you dumbass, I know what you've seen and heard today, and I don't give a shit about what you think. But, if a single word about it goes out of this house, anything can happen to you Naruto. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you." Naruto gulped and nodded his head. "Good." Sasuke let him go and turned around to leave. He than stopped at the doorway and turned his head to look at his best friend, "Not. A. Word. Naruto. Remember, not a single word."

After this incident Naruto started keeping distance from his friend. But he sure kept a note of Sasuke's daily activities and anything that he found unusual about him, he would report it to Itachi. Few days later, they went back to Japan to attend Itachi and Asako's engagement. Sasuke wanted to leave the place as soon as possible but had to stay because of three reasons. First, it was his only brother's engagement. Second, his arrogant father wouldn't let him and neither would his mother. And the main reason was that he was more than confident that Sakura was going to attend the engagement, since both their fathers were good friends and there was no chance that his father wouldn't invite the Harunos. Whenever there was a party or some kind of a event organized by any of the two families, the other was sure to be invited.

But this time, he could only see Mr. Haruno and his wife, without their daughter. He had to eavesdrop on them to know the reason behind Sakura's absence. He was very disappointed to know that due to some really important projects, she couldn't make it. His hopes of meeting her again were all crushed by this. All she did was congratulate Itachi and his fiance through video chat and apologized for being unable to attend their engagement.

Itachi was deeply observing his younger brother throughout the function. He couldn't help but snicker time to time on seeing Sasuke's face, who looked like a lost kid on the verge of crying. Asako couldn't help but notice her fiance's activities. All she did was jab him sharply with her elbow in his stomach.

"I know how you feel right now honey. But can you please stop doing it in front of the guests? They must be thinking that you are probably going crazy." She whispered to him.

"I just can't help it Asako. If you had seen Sasuke's face when he heard that Sakura couldn't make it, you would have laughed out loud." Itachi whispered back. "You haven't missed the chance yet. Just look at him now, over there."

Asako followed his gaze and saw Sasuke glaring at the poor bartender who was making him a drink while cowering in fear. When he gave the drink to Sasuke, he snatched it from him and finished it in one big gulp, scaring the bartender even more. Asako couldn't help but snicker along with her soon to be husband.

Two days after the engagement, Sasuke and Naruto went back to London with Sasuke carrying a long face.

* * *

Another year passed by, after which Itachi and Asako got married. At the wedding, the same thing happened with Sasuke that had happened in the engagement. He was again waiting for Sakura to show up which never happened. He once again carried that 'lost child' expression throughout the reception and this time glared at anyone who crossed his path, even the newly married couple. But the new husband and wife could care less about it, instead they laughed wholeheartedly on seeing his face.

Few hours later, Sasuke was yet again sitting at the bar and gulping down drinks. Asako had been observing him for at least an hour. She felt pity on seeing his condition and decided to help him. She went to the bar and sat beside her brother-in-law. "Missing someone?"

"Why would you care?"

"Well, because I'm your sister-in-law."

"Hn."

"Is this 'hn' a special trait in your family?"

"Hn."

"Shouldn't have asked." Both chuckled at this. Asako sighed and said, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke said and proceeded to take another gulp of his drink.

"I'm talking about Sakura." On hearing her name, Sasuke paused for a few seconds before gulping the drink.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke kept the empty glass aside and then stared at the ground. "I know Naruto has been feeding both you and your husband about my recent activities. I can't help it. I don't know what makes me do it but I just like doing those things. Even if it looks like its crazy, I still do it. I just don't know why. Even Naruto thinks that I've gone crazy. What is happening to me?"

"I know this is the alcohol speaking because saying such a long paragraph is a really a tough job for a guy like you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke glared at his new sister-in-law.

"Oh nothing, never mind that. Anyways, what do you think is happening to you?"

"How would I know? Isn't that why I asked you so?"

"You do know it. You just don't want to admit it." Asako smiled and said. Sasuke could only stare at her. "What do you think makes you miss her so much and do everything that she loved doing?" He didn't answer. "It's love Sasuke, it's love. You've fallen in love with her."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't love her."

"Then explain what you're feeling." Sasuke couldn't answer her. "You see? Nothing. That is because you know it is love that you feel for her. You love her. That is why you always look at her photos in phone. You even eat her favorite sweets when you actually hate sweets. What do you think is making you change so much? You even kept looking for her at my engagement and even today at my wedding. Do you think I didn't see how heart broken you were when you found out she didn't come? You may never admit it but your face says it all. You miss her very much. And that is because you love her. What more proof do you need?"

Sasuke didn't even utter a word. He got lost in his memories. All of Sakura's memories came running to him. Her kisses, her touches, her smiles, her laughs, everything. And even those memories of the time when she had left him and he began missing her and would crave for her. How he would stare at her photo on his phone and wish she was there with him, to hug him and kiss him. How he would start missing her whenever he saw something pink. How he started eating sweets just because they reminded him of her. How he would crave to hear 'I love you' from her mouth. And how much he wanted to reply back to her, this time with every bit of feelings present in him.

"Just take you time and think about it Sasuke. What else can it be?" Asako patted his shoulder and got up to seek her husband.

"Asako."

Asako stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Sasuke said with a sincere smile on his face.

Asako could only look at him and smile. "You don't have to thank me Sasuke. I'm just glad that I could help you. And I'm more than happy, to know that you've finally realized that you've fallen in love with Sakura." Asako went back to him and hugged him. "I'm really happy for you Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged her back and said, "And I'm happy for the both of you. Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you." Asako laughed and said. She then pulled away from him and started walking towards her husband.

"So, how did it go?" Itachi kissed his wife on the lips and asked.

"More than good. Remember what I told you a year ago?"

"About Sasuke realizing that he loves Sakura?"

"Yes. And today, a year after I predicted that, he's finally realized that he loves her."

"Hn. Good for him. How about I show you how much I love you?" Asako laughed at this and kissed her husband. Itachi picked her up bridal style and proceeded towards their room.

On the other side, Sasuke was looking at the newly married couple with a genuine smile on his face. He turned around and took his phone out. He opened the gallery and looked at Sakura's photo. "I finally know it now Sakura. I just know it." He put his phone back in his pocket and stared at the sky.

"I've fallen for you Sakura. I love you. I really do."

* * *

**TBC**

**Finally! Sasuke has finally realized that he loves his now ex-girlfriend Sakura.**

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I started writing this chapter after I had updated this story the last time. But I couldn't understand what I should write. I did't know how I should make Sasuke realize that he loves Sakura. I also wanted to give Itachi's fiance a defined role in this story and not just a name. And yes, in this story Itachi's girlfriend's name is Asako. Well that's because I started writing this story and named his girlfriend Asako before Itachi's novel came out saying that his girlfriend's name was Izumi Uchiha. So just in this story his girlfriend's name is Asako. **

**It took me several months to think of how and what to write in this chapter. And finally, I've completed this chapter. Please do review your thoughts about this new chapter. **


End file.
